


Not Another Bratva Au

by NicoleHouser98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Bratva Oliver Queen, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHouser98/pseuds/NicoleHouser98
Summary: Oliver and Sara are shipped wrecked on Lian Yu, Oliver saves Anatoli and he appoints Oliver as a Captain of the Russian Bratva. Felicity Smoak is Anatoli's daughter and is to be married to Oliver. Oliver not wanting to force Felicity into anything he says that she will have to ask him to marry her with Anatoli's blessing of course. Better summary to come.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. This is also not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I hope that this will be good as I have some of the chapters mapped out. I hope that you will give this a chance and look forward to the next up date.
> 
> Not meant to be copyrighted, I do not own any of these characters but i hope to do them some justice.

        Oliver wakes up on a life raft not knowing what has transpired, all he knows is that Sara and himself are alive and floating in the middle of the ocean. After discovering that there is no food and little water, he decides to wake Sara up and let her know that the boat that they were traveling around the world on , the Queen's Gambit, had went down and they are now floating on a life raft. A few moments have passed and they both spotted an island and both started paddling towards it hoping to find food, shelter and water. What they had found was a secret island called, Lian Yu, that the government used for torture, and little did they realize that the leader, Floyd Lawton, had found out they were on his island and demanded that they were to be brought to him so he could interrogate them himself.

  
         Lawton, then precedes to start with Sara because he thought that she would break easier, but that was not the case, because for 48 hours he had beaten, battered, and had done more horrendous things to her and she did not say a word. Lawton soon has realized that he was not going to get answers from her he decided to take a crack at Oliver, who at this point had been gagged and blindfold so all he could do was listen to the torture that Sara had to endure. Lawton starts by tying Oliver up and starts carving different things onto his skin, while asking Oliver questions. Oliver soon realizes that Lawton believes that he and Sara are spies from the United States and are trying to take down China and prove that they were the worse evils of the world. Oliver then tries to reason with Lawton by telling him their names and where they were from and that the only reason that they were on this island was because their boat had gone down the night before because of on of the worse storms of that places history had occurred the night before. Lawton isn't convinced so he has his guards take them to the boat in the middle of the ocean and holds them captive there while he makes his decision on whether he want to torture them some more for more answers, or to just kill them.  
         When on the boat the guards put them in different cells and tells them to get comfortable because they won't be going anywhere for a long time. Oliver thinks that days have passed while in reality it has only been a few hours, he hears something from the cell next to his. An old man was holding onto one of his sides while swearing up a storm. Oliver goes over to the very edge of his cell and asks the man,

       “Are you alright? What did those men do to you to make you hurt so much?”

The man in question rolls over to face Oliver and says,

       “I have been shot. You should not ask so many questions because if the guards find out you will be hurt just as worse as I am now.”

Oliver not knowing how to respond decides to take a chance and rips off parts of his shirt and tells the man to put pressure in his wounds because if there was anyway to get off this boat and out of capture this man was the way to go. Later when food was served in the cells the man in the cell next to Oliver introduces himself as the Pakhan, or leader of the Russian Mob, and tells Oliver that the only reason he is here is because of his status and Lawton is trying to find a weakness because while the leader of China has asked him to run this operation, he really rather be part of the Chinese Triad. Oliver while trying to process this information has started to memories the guards post and has located Sara, he tells Anatoli that he has a plan to get both of the men and Sara out of this imprisonment.  
      Anatoli thinks that this boy is crazy and doesn't believe that he would do anything to risk his life to save anyone but himself. Little did Anatoli realize that after all the torture that  
Oliver had to endure, he was willing to do anything to make sure no one that he knew was to go through that again. Oliver, wanting to put his plan into motion as soon as possible, started by dislocating his thumbs so he could slip his hands out of the handcuffs that they were put in when he and Sara were taken off the island and put onto this boat. Oliver finds a way to pick the lock on the cells door and does the same for Sara and Anatoli, and starts to move them the same route the guards take so they would always be behind them at all times. Sara not realizing the plan until later when they are almost off the boat starts to realize that Oliver wasn't just some dumb playboy billionaire, but someone who actually pays attention but doesn't let anyone realize it. Once off the boat prison, they find a small boat that the guards used to bring them from the island to the bigger boat, they take it and are on their way to Russia.  
      Lawton request that the prisoners, Oliver and Sara, were to be brought to him so he can tell them their fate if they were to live or not. The guards, go to bring them but see that their ells are empty as well as   Anatoli so the radio in to Lawton,

  “Sir, you are not going to like this situation.” “What happened?”

    “The prisoners, Oliver, Sara, and the Pakhan have escaped.”

   “How could you have let this happen? You had one job, come see me at once.”

   “ Yes sir, we are on our way.”

When the guards get to Lawton they feel his fury rolling off of him in waves and start to get nervous.

  “ Do you boys know what you have just cost this operation?”

  “No sir, we did not mean for this to happen. We would like to prove ourselves and to you that we will find them and make sure that they won't escape this time.”

   “ They should have not escaped the first time, I know that the next time I catch them they won't be able to escape because I will have better guards watching over them.”

Lawton pulls out a gun and shoots all the guards that have let his prisoners go.


	2. When Felicity finds out..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Sara and Anatoli make their way to Russia, but not everything goes to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I have a plan of posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday but with working a part-time job that goes up to 40 hours is a lot... I will let everyone know if anything changes.

After fleeing the prison boat that they were on Oliver, Sara, and Anatoli found their way to Moscow, where the head of the Bratva started up. Felicity knows that something is wrong when she hears the front door to the mansion open. The door hasn't been opened with out a pass code ever since her dad was taken. What most of Anatoli's enemies don't know is that if you want him to give you information, he is trained in torture, is to take his daughter instead.

Felicity has been his pride and joy ever since his first wife, Felicity's mother, was killed after taking their daughter to a park for a play date. That night proved to be the worst for Anatoli because not only had his wife died, Felicity almost died as well from multiple gunshot wounds. From a young age, Anatoli trained Felicity to be a skilled fighter not only with weapons but how to mind trick and how to destroy people with just a few clicks on her computer.

When she hears the front door open after her training session in the basement, Felicity not only grabs her hand gun, she also grabs her daggers as well. Once upstairs she quietly sneaks around the sitting area and comes up behind the intruders, not realizing her father is one of them. She pulls her gun in front of her and silently releases the safety, when Oliver feels eyes on him. Olver trns around and his jaw drops from seeing a woman, Felicity, so beautiful with a gun pointed at him.Oliver starts to speak when Felicity says,

 

“Who are you and what are you doing in the place?”

 

Oliver still frozen in shock goes,

 

“I saved this man and he told us to come here. If you don't believe me then as him.”

 

Anatoli turns around and sees his daughter for the first time in six months since he has been taken away from her.

 

“дорогая дочь it is true. I am here and safe now. This man saved me and got me away from all of the horrible things that have happened, I would do it all again so you would never get hurt.”

 

After he speaks, Felicity launches herself into her father's arms and says,

 

“ отец, если ты когда-нибудь снова сделаешь что-нибудь подобное, ты пожелаешь, чтобы все эти пытки произошли снова.”

 

Anatoli laughs then and says,

“We have to go into my study now, I would like for you, Oliver, Sara, Roy, and John to be in this meeting.”

 

Oliver starts to panic, why did they have to have a meeting so suddenly that even his own daughter looks on for a few moments before she agrees and goes off to find the people named Roy ang John. Anatoli leads Sara and Oliver into his study where his daughter and two of his best men are waiting for him. Anatoli starts out by telling everyone how happy it is to be home and that he hopes this never happens again even though he knows that it might not be the last time Lawton or the Triad to come after him. In the next few moments he decides that he wants to name Oliver Captain because he saved his life, Oliver not knowing exactly what he is getting himself into he agrees. Anatoli appoints John as Oliver's main source of finding out what happens in the Bratva and is to train him to be able to handle any situation that is handed down by the Pakhan.

 

In the next moments that no one is expecting, Anatoli announces that his daughter is to marry his new Captain and have a child in one years time. Felicity, being that she has been alone all her life because she either had guard around or the love interests she had freaked out once they found out that she was the daughter of one of the most feared men in Russia, Tells her father that she will not marry a man just because he saved his life. She was not happy with her father when the man she was supposedly about to marry, spoke up.

“ I do not believe she wants to marry me. I would like to ask her out on a date so she may get to know me better. If there is a point where you and she believes she is in danger, she will have to be the one to ask me to marry her.”

Felicity thinks this is fair and agrees to Oliver's deal. Oliver asks Anatoli if Sara can joing his group of trusted people to help him train and have them as part of his group. Anatoli says yeas and also has Roy join in as well. Oliver knowing that Felicity has had training tells her that the only reason she is to have a bodyguard is so that us there are multiple persons that come at her she would have some sort of back up. Oliver asks Anatoli an Felicity to see if they think its fair and they both agree and Oliver also request that she chooses one of her closest bodyguards that she has ever had so they won't have to get used to one another at another time. Felicity chooses Roy because they are close in age, and she believes that once Oliver starts working with John, he wouldn't want to stop.

 

Little do they know that as they plan all of this out, Lawton has the mansion bugged.

“So they plan on making that kid Captain, well they will regret this because I will destroy every last one of them.”

Lawton has his guards track down any timetable that he has so that he can start his plan by weakening the Bratva and moving up in the ranks if the Triad. The Triads right hand, China White, come out of the shadows that she is sitting in and tells Lawton that they have a timetable they have to stick to, if anything is off it will destroy the Triad from the inside out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From google translate:  
> дорогая дочь= dearest daughter
> 
> отец, если ты когда-нибудь снова сделаешь что-нибудь подобное, ты пожелаешь, чтобы все эти пытки произошли снова.= father, if you ever do something like this again you will wish for all this torture to happen again.
> 
> A/N: Don't forget to give this work a kudos or a comment if you would like! If you have things you want to see don't hesitate to ask!


	3. The Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feicity gets jealous, and Lawton gets close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support you have given me so far with this story. I still don't have a beta, so if you want to be one just let me know!

_A few weeks later:_

 

Lawton was finally in Moscow. His guards finally tracked down his prisoners and planned on capturing them again, but first need a plan to get his guards inside the Bratva. He came up with having taking one of the female slaves from the Triad and use them to seduce Oliver. The way this was decided was that Lawton remember what Oliver said about being a playboy billionaire all those weeks ago. The slave they got just happened to be a daughter to one of the Bratva's allies, Nyssa Al Ghul. Nyssa, after being held in a room and just used for sex, was gleeful that she was able to leave the compound that she was on, but little did she know that if she couldn't get the plan to work she would be sold to the worst bidder at an auction that could do anything, even kill her after he was done, and be marked as a traitor to the Triad.

Oliver, waking up after a long night trying to find information for Anatoli, gets up and takes a shower for the day. Once leaving the bathroom he notices a door adjoined to his room. He wonders where it leads but decides to find out after he has had breakfast. Down in the kitchen, Digg, Roy, Sara, and Felicity are already eating what appear to be waffles with ham and cheese on top, he grabs a bowl of cereal, because he wasn't that hungry, and sits down next to Felicity. This is the first time he has seen her since saying that they would have to go on a date first before he would marry her. After a few moments pass the conversation started up again when he told everyone he has a lead on the mission that Anatoli wanted him to complete. After telling the team, Oliver says he needs to tell this plan to Anatoli and he would come and get them when it was time to leave.

After talking with Anatoli, Oliver asks Felicity if she had any comms unit so that the team can communicate with each other when they went to the place of the Bratva's enemy. The meeting place was a club so it was easy for Oliver to fall back into his playboy persona. Sara and Felicity after hearing where this place was went shopping to get clothes for the club. Felicity refused to wear a short dress like most girls at the club and decided to wear black, high waisted shorts that easily concealed her gun and daggers, while her top had sequins and was a halter neon pink. Sara decided to wear a dress similar to Felicity's top but it was black and navy blue. Roy, Digg, and Oliver all wore jeans and v-neck shirts. An hour later when they pull up tot the club, Oliver gets out of the car and helps Felicity out. Everyone makes there way inside and goes to a VIP table because an employee recognizes Oliver, they order drinks, while Felicity surprises Oliver by ordering Jack Daniels and screwdriver (vodka and orange juice), while Oliver orders whiskey neat. Sara says she has eyes on the target, who is currently dancing with 2 others, and asks Oliver is he wants her to get close to him. Oliver tells her no, he'll do it.

Lawton spots Oliver on the clubs camera and tells Nyssa to get close to him, and this is the beginning of the plan to capture them. Nyssa starts walking over to Oliver and starts talking to him since he is on the dance floor without a partner. Felicity sees Nyssa and doesn't think twice since she has refused to go on a date with Oliver, but when she sees Nyssa start to touch and dance with Oliver she feels a gush of emotions, jealousy and rage. The jealousy starts because she sees Oliver smile with his dimples showing and rage, because she wasn't the one to put the smile on his face. Little did she know, Oliver saw her emotions and to Nyssa that he would dance but only because of Felicity. Felicity noticed Oliver gaze and felt like she wanted to shoot someone.. err something, she thought. Nyssa finally noticing who he came in with, spotted Sara and said that she wanted to do the same with Oliver to get Sara's attention.

Lawton realizes that he can't understand what Oliver was speaking to Nyssa about, decides to go to the dance floor to see what is happening. When he steps out onto the dance floor, Nyssa tenses in Oliver's arms. Oliver notices and asks,

“What's the matter? Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?”

“No”, Nyssa responds, “I just see someone I was hoping who wouldn't come.”

Oliver wanting to know who has Nyssa spooked, turns them around in a half circle. He sees Lawton and immediately go up to the VIP tables where the others were and tells them that the have to leave immediately. Felicity, still having a bit of the jealous rage, asks if this was a line or a serious matter, when Nyssa speaks up,

“It is not a line. We were only doing this because we saw you were jealous and I was hoping you would come down to us so I could come up her to talk to her.”

This her being Sara.

“Oh,” Felicity states, “What is the problem that we would have to leave so soon?”

“The person who held us captive, along with your father, is here. Nyssa, how do you know that man?”

“He was the one who told me to come and talk to you and convince me to go home with you. This is the first time in months I have been out of a basement other than to be a sex slave, so I took the opportunity and agreed. If I don't do what he wants me to do he will sell me to the highest bidder who can do anything, include kill me, please you have to believe me.”

“I believe you,” Sara comments “ Oliver can we save her?”

“I have to speak to Anatoli but we will drive around until I get the okay.”

Once they leave the club without Lawton noticing, they get into the car and drive. Oliver gets Anatoli on the phone and explains what is happening and that they have a person with them who, could possibly get them information form the Triad but also the other mission they were at the club in the first place. Anatoli agrees to let Nyssa go to the mansion but she is not to know the location. Oliver then rips off a piece of the bottom of his shirt and tells Nyssa that he has to. She agrees and he puts the makeshift blindfold on. Thirty minutes later they pull up to the house, and when they step into the mansion, Sara is the first person who reaches for Nyssa to take the blindfold off. Nyssa thanks her while Anatoli walks into the room and requests Oliver and John's presence in his study. While the boys, minus Roy, he has to make sure everything around the mansion is safe, even though crawling with other Bratva men doesn't make him fell comfortable, he does it with no complaint. Sara noticing Nyssa hasn't showered in awhile offers her the shower in her room and some cloths to sleep in. Felicity, wanting to talk to Oliver waits in the sitting room for him. An hour later, the study opens and the three men walk out, Anatoli goes to his room, John goes off to find Roy and to give Oliver and Felicity some privacy, Oliver sits near Felicity and asks her what she wanted to talk about.

“I didn't realize that even though we haven't gone on a date, I believe my father wanted us to get married is because he can see that we have chemistry, even though it got off on the wrong foot, Oliver Queen, will you go on a date with me?”

Felicity says all of this in one sentence so it take Oliver a couple of seconds to respond so Felicity goes off on another babble.

“ I mean if it is too late just let me know. I don't want you to-” Oliver, seeming to get the right words in his head stops Felicity by covering her mouth with his hand.

“Felicity, I believe the same thing you do about your father. I would love to go on a date with you.”

“You will,” Felicity exclaims, “Just know if you ever cover my mouth with your hands again I will stab them with my dagger and cut your fingers off and feed them to you.”

Oliver take a swallow and says. “Noted.”

Lawton finally realizing he lost them again goes to his hotel room for the night. He pulls out his phone and watches the videos he has from the club and notices that at one point wen Oliver was with Nyssa his gaze went to another girl. After digging he saw that this girl was Felicity Smoak, the Daughter of the Pakhan of the Bratva. Lawton realizing his plan not working, he forms another one. This one involving Felicity as bait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to give this a kudos, or a comment if you want! If you are interested to be my beta reader for this message me on tumblr: niki-is-amazing.tumblr.com


	4. When family comes to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's family is in Russia. Lawton brings plans to the Triad/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews they have helped me alot. If you are enjoying this please give it a kudos and a comment!

After forming a plan with Felicity as bait, Lawton calls China White and arranges a meeting. He goes over his plan once more so that it would be fool proof. The plan was to arrange for a away for Felicity to be alone and he would take her to the storage unit he has in Moscow. After he has her there he would have a camera set up so he could send a video message to Anatoli and Oliver and the rest of the Bratva that he has her and will hurt her if Anatoli and Oliver don't bring themselves and Sara to the ship he has ready for their return to the prison boat of Lian Yu. When he tells China White these plans she agrees that he should be the one to carry this plan out.

Felicity, still giddy that Oliver has agreed to go on a date with her, tells Oliver that it has been a long night and that she will retreat to her room for the evening. Oliver, not wanting to let Felicity out of his sight just yet, walks Felicity to her room. Oliver noticing where they stopped realized that this room was the one adjacent to his room and is happy that she is close by if he needed to get to her, or if she needed to get to him. That night Felicity woke up when she heard painful grunts coming from somewhere. She grabbed her gun, just incase something bad was happening, and headed out the door to find the source of what woke her up. Just as she passed Oliver's room the grunts got louder and more pained, she went to open the door and saw that it was locked. Luckily she didn't take her hair down from the night before, so she took her hair down and grabbed the bobby pins that were still in there and picked the lock, after learning how to do so from her father when she was younger. Once the door was open Felicity called for Oliver, not knowing of she should touch him or not.

“Oliver, it's me Felicity, wake up this is not happening it's only in your head. I need you to wake up.”

Oliver, still not waking up, Felicity walks closer and grabs a cup that was left on his side table, went to the bathroom and filled the cup up with water, comes back and calls out to Oliver one more time,

“Oliver if you don't wake up I will pour this water on your head and you will be sorry because I will not wash whatever gets wet. I'm talking about the pillows and comforter not you know you or me.. I'm just going to stop talking now.” Felicity stops after she went on her little ramble and sees Oliver still hasn't woken up and has a furrowed brow. She pours a little of the water on Oliver's head and jumps back once he opens his eyes. Oliver, not knowing what is going on reacts by taking the gun he has under his pillow and aims it at his intruder. Once he sees who it is he says,

“Felicity why did you do that. I thought you were an intruder and almost shot you for doing that.”  
“Sorry Oliver but you were having a nightmare and you needed to wake up. I called your name thinking it wasn't safe to touch you and when you still weren't waking up I poured a little water on your head. “

“That was smart not to touch me. I'm sorry I woke you up. These have become more frequent and I don't know how to stop them.”

“Oliver, it's okay, not in okay to have nightmares, but okay in waking me up so you don't have to keep reliving the pain you had to deal with.”

After talking for a few more minutes Felicity decides that they should go down to the kitchen and drink some hot chocolate , her reasoning, it always make you feel better. When they finished drinking the hot chocolate Felicity asks Oliver some questions about what happened to him before he came to Moscow and he told her everything. From how he grew up and flunking out of 4 colleges, and how he broke up with his long time girlfriend because he kept cheating on her. He explains to Felicity that the only reason he and Sara were on the boat was because he wanted to get away from the disapproval from his parents and Sara went because she came out to her family and they were shocked and said that they needed sometime to be happy for her. Felicity, after hearing all these things tells Oliver about how her mother died when she was young and she was also shot and almost died. She also told him how the main reason she is so skilled with fighting is because even though she was young her father never wanted her to feel vulnerable or not to be able to take care of herself.

Hours pass and after telling Oliver about her mother she reveals a secret to Oliver.

“I've always wanted siblings, Father never wanted to get married again since he lost the love of his life but he was always making sure I was happy.”

After her telling him her past he also tells her about his family. His parents, Robert and Moria Queen, were a picture perfect couple to the public eye, but in private both of his parents cheat on each other. He also tells her about his younger sister, Thea, or as he calls her Speedy, and how she would always run after him and his best friend, Tommy. He also reveals that he found out Thea was only his half sister and her real father was Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy's father, and how no one else but his parents, Malcolm and himself knew. After they finished talking Felicity yawns and Oliver says they should probably go back to bed since it will be an early morning for them, he walks her back to her room and goes says,

“Thank you Felicity for waking me up and talking with me.”

“it's no problem Oliver. If you ever want to just talk you know where to find me. Goodnight Oliver”

“Good night Felicity.”

Later that day, Lawton goes to the store to buy what he needs for his plan. When arriving he spots a group of people on the computer and hears the store clerk say,

“Is that all for you Mrs. Queen”

“Yes, thank you.”

Lawton finds that the Queen family and some friends are in Moscow looking for their son and his friend. He soon realizes that it's his prisoners family and learns that they found where Oliver is staying and they go to the mansion. When arriving at the mansion, a guard asks them what they are doing there. They say to see their son and the guard calls Anatoli and lets him know of the situation. Anatoli comes downstairs to see what the family was there for, not only for their son but they also needed protection form the Triad since on of Robert's mistresses was one of the Triad's wife. They ask him for a Captain that will know how to keep a low profile but be able to keep them safe. Anatoli tells them that he might have a great captain that would be able to do all of this but he would need to speak with him first. Anatoli has the family wait in the sitting room, and calls for Oliver to meet him in his study. Oliver comes in and Anatoli tells Oliver what has happened. Oliver not wanting to believe its true agrees before even seeing if his family is there but showing no emotions. Oliver leaves the room and goes to the sitting room, and there he sees his family and friends and speaks for the first time,

“It's good to see all of you.”

Thea jumps up and runs over to give her brother a hug, as she is doing this Felicity is walking down the stairs and sees the girl jump in his arms and clears her throat. Oliver notices her expression and explains that this is his family and the Pakhan has assigned him as their Captain to keep them safe. Felicity then asks Oliver if she could speak to him for a moment and he agrees and she asks if she was to go with him or was she to stay in Russia by herself. Felicity not wanting to show that there is a right answer hides her emotions until he says that she would have to go with him so he could keep her safe and go on dates with her. Oliver leads Felicity back into the room with him and introduces her as his girlfriend. Moria, not happy that he has a girlfriend in Russia says that they probably won't last and she won't open her home up to someone that is just a fling. Felicity jumps in and interrupts her assessment of her and says that she is there to stay and to get use to it. Oliver at the same times states that he and Felicity will just have to get an apartment together. Lawton realizing just how close the family is, he has a man go undercover in the Bratva and plans to get Thea and Felicity out on a shopping trip so he can get Felicity and if he's lucky even Thea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews they have helped me alot. If you are enjoying this please give it a kudos and a comment!


	5. Life Update (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life update

Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in awhile. I've had the flu three times and I have a disk in my lower back bulging into my nerves on my leg making it numb so I've been doing physical therapy and going to doctor's appointments every other day so I haven't been able to write. After saying this I just got a new job!!! I am so happy with this job so far and i will have time to write!! Stay tuned for this story! I can't wait to see what happens next! - Nicole


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a chat with his family and finds out that Thea and Felicity are planning a way to get Roy to take Thea out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your patience! It has been so hectic in my life that I needed sometime away. I hope that this chapter is ok and I saw some comments on how Lawton found out his intel and that is actually coming up in a few chapters. All mistakes are min and I am still looking for a beta.

After a few weeks of not having any threats from the Triad, Oliver calls his parents into the study of his and Felicity's 2 bedroom apartment.

“Are you sure that these threats are real? We haven't received a single one since I have been here.”

 

Robert responds, “Yes son, I haven't been with Isobel since you have been here, but the Triad had made it very clear that our family will pay for messing with a Triad wife.”

 

Oliver, having a blank look on his not to show his emotions, inquires, “How did you get mixed up with Isobel? How many people know you have been cheating on your wife? When was the last timeyou saw Isobel?”

 

“I started seeing Isobel when I promoted her to the Vice President of Queen Consolidated. No one knew that we were having the affair except Isobel, your mother and I. The last time I saw Isobel was three days before we went to Russia to find you and to get protection from the Triad. I told Isobel what my plan was and tried to get her to come with us but she had said that if she were to come with us her husband would have her and our entire family killed.”

 

“Okay, I just have a couple more questions, why does Malcom Merlyn need protection as well? Are you just having him here because he is Thea's father or is there another reason? I am assuming that the Lance's are here because Tommy and Laurel are together and Captain Lance didn't want to lose his other daughter as well.”

 

“Malcom is only here because he is Thea's father, I can assure you of that. We tried to leave and not let him in the loop but he told us he would tell Thea everything and we need more time. She is not ready to know the truth because it will destroy her and she will not want to speak with us for a very long time. You are right about the Lance's, Malcom made us promise that Tommy would also get the same protection that we would receive, and since Laurel is his wife, she would also be part of this deal. We told Quentin that we were going to receive protection but he said that since he is the Captain of the Starling City Police Department he would like to meet who we would be bringing to the city and make sure that no laws would be broken. If any laws are broken and he or any other police office is there to witness it happen he would have to arrest them.” Moria answered these questions, trying in vain for Oliver to see her side on these matters.

 

“ Okay, I cannot promise you that nothing illegal is going to happen but I will sit down with Captain Lance to try and come up with a plan. I just wanted to let you know as well, that when This is done and we stop the Triad, Felicity and I will be haeding back to Russia and there will be no way of stopping us. Felicity has been having a hard time over here and you both are not making this any easier on us. Just because We found a way to see each other again doesn't mean I want you in my life. Mother, you have been nothing but rude to Felicity and I will not have that happen anymore. She is part of my life, but Thea and Felicity have started a friendship that I believe will last for a very long time and I can guarantee that Thea will make a choice that you both won't like if you don't tell her the truth in the next day or two. On the second day I will talk with Thea and tell her everything that I know if you don't make the right choice and don't tell her yourself you will risk losing your daughter just like you lost your son.”

 

“You have our word Oliver. You know that if you were to stay you would be able to run Queen's Consolidated as the CEO, You have the tough to the bone type of attitude and would be able to make the right kind of business decisions that are need in this type of world. I would just like to say this because this is probably the only time I would be able to say this, I'm proud of you Oliver, I like the business aspect of the man you have become but I am worried about how you handle some of your other business with the use of force rather than negotiations. Just think about what I said and stay with your family.” Robert stated after a long silence.

 

Oliver thought about what his father just said. But what Robert doesn't know is that when you join the Bratva you just can't leave. The only way to get out of the Bratva is if you die. Oliver doesn't tells reveal this to his parents, he just dismisses them and tells them to make sure to talk to Thea. He then texts Felicity that he spoke to his parents and they should try to open up to her and if they don't he probably will only talk to them for Bratva business for the Triad and nothing else. He also texts Thea asking if she would meet with him in two days time. Thea responds that they can make a lunch out of this meeting because she hasn't seen him since Russia and that she has only seen Felicity and the hot bodyguard, Roy, all this time.

 

Oliver, now knowing what Thea thinks of Roy, he calls Roy into his study. “ I don't have to remind you that my sister is off limits do I?” Oliver states. “ No, I am only her bodyguard and driver. You have these rules in place for a reason and I am not supposed to question them. But I just want you to know as well, Thea and Felicity have a plan to get me to take Thea on a date do you might want to talk to Felicity, about that.” Roy responds.

 

Oliver after hearing what Roy has to say tells him to go relieve the temporary bodyguard for Thea and texts Felicity asking if she is planning a date for Thea and Roy. Felicity responds that she is and if he would take the time and watch how Roy would give his life to defend Thea that he would understand why they should date. Oliver still not wanting to think about what will happen if Thea and Roy date he tells Felicity that he has a date planned for them tonight if she was willing to go. Felicity agrees and Oliver tells her that he has a meeting until 6 pm can go at 7 pm so they both have time to get ready, and if she wants to come back to there apartment first or if she will go to Queen Mansion with Thea and get ready there.

 

Oliver is nervous about this date because this is their first date since he accepted this assignment from Anatoli and it would just be Felicity and himself, and he decided he would tell her everything with his parents and discuss Thea and Roy so he can make the decision on whether or not he wants an new security detail for Thea if she starts dating Roy. Felicity texts him back saying that she will get ready with Thea and he can pick her up at 6:30 pm for their date.

 

Oliver arrives at the Queen Mansion at 6:30 pm on the dot, since becoming Captain his punctuality had become a strong suit for him and he was never late anymore. Felicity was wearing a emerald green shitr a nice pair of jeans and a classic pair of vans shoes. Oliver was wearing a blue button down shirt and black pants. When Roy saw Oliver pull up he calls for Felicity. When the door opens and Oliver steps inside, Felicity is just coming down the stairs.

 

“ черт возьми, ты выглядишь таким красивым солнцем. Я очень удачлив!”

 

After Felicity hears this she blushes and thanks Oliver and asks where they were going. Oliver responds to her by saying that it is a surprise but she would love it. When they get to the restaurant Felicity looks out her window and sees they are at a place called Big Belly Burgers. Felicity turns towards Oliver and silently asks why they are at a burger restaurant and Oliver chuckles and says that he knows that she would prefer this type of setting rather than a fancy restaurant and that if she really didn't want to eat there they can always go somewhere else. Felicity hears Oliver out and tells him that this is perfect, she hjust didn't expect him to choose this because he always wants Felicity to have the best. Oliver tells Felicity that Big Belly Burgers has the best burgers in town and he knows she prefers burgers over salads and fancy setting. He also tells her that the only girl he has ever taken there was Thea because the only girls he dated wanted him only for his name, money and fame. Felicity after hearing this says that this is the perfect setting for their date and happy to spend the evening with him. After they finish their food, Oliver asks if she wanted to go back to the apartment or if she was willing to go on a drive with him she said let's go on a drive. When they were driving, Oliver started pointing out the important parts of the town that were important to him when he was growing up and was now happy that they able to have a great night after the day that he has had. Little did he know that Lawton was aware of his plans for the evening and had a plan to get Felicity once and for all. That is when it all wnet black and Oliver saw masked gunmen pulling Felicity out of the car, but didn't see the last one that injected him with a chemical that made him pass out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Oliver says when Felicity walks down the stair when he picks her up for their date: damn, you look so beautiful sunshine. I'm a very luck man!  
> Felicity's shirt: http://www.forextradeoftheday.com/latest-chay-lace-shirt-women-whistles-emeraldgreen-hv304298-p-4298.html  
> Felicity's pants:http://isjeans.com/images/dark-blue-skinny-jeans-896/  
> Felicity's shoes: http://www.vansglobal.net/product/vans-old-skool-classic-black-white-womens-shoes/
> 
> Oliver's outfit: http://arrowfashionblog.com/2015/11/19/oliver-blue-space-dyed-casual-button-up-shirt/
> 
> I just want to say thank you again for your patience and this chapter was a long time coming. Stay tuned fro more Lawton, BAMF Felicity, Thea/Roy, and Oliver getting information. If you liked this chapter give this chapter a kudos, bookmark and leave a comment on what you want to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed and if you did please give me a kudos or a comment. Comment what you would like to see in the future and I hope to update soon! Thank you xoxo.


End file.
